Cannonball!
by BirdsHorsesAndOtherProblems
Summary: Eight horses were selected by the Galaxiakế Aftokratoría to a talk show, for the mindlessly independent Aftokratorian drones, and the Galactic Emperor. Can they survive this unimaginable nonsense?
1. Chapter 1: U21, Earth

Universe 21.

Somewhere in a breezy farm in Idaho, a black Arabian stallion spends his free time with his friends.

?: "Hey, friends!"

The stallion's friends gallop towards him after a graze just far from the fence. It was evening, in this farm in Idaho. The wind breezes warmly through his chest and his mane. Yet, they bring about yet another uninteresting issue of theirs. Blackie stamps his feet and hooves, out of sheer anticipation to more boredom.

Ben's face reflects gloom, over his overworking and his harsh punishments. Boxy's ears are away from each other, indicating either joy to see his friend, or worrying about Ambrose, who was last seem being "boarded" into a "truck".

Ben (a Shire/Clydesdale stallion): "Blackie! My friend has been taken to a truck, and is never seen again!"

Blackie (there Arabian stallion): "Where?"

Ben: "El Léon mentioned about 'the kill place', where horses are being 'turned into glue'. That is where I will never want to be: I is must work harder for El Léon!"

Blackie: "Relax, Ben. You've overworked yourself. Why not eat some grass with us?"

Ben galloped away, rushing like the wind, as he hears the deep bellows of El Léon, calling him to a "dinner". But what is a "dinner", in a horse's mind? In the wild, horses just eat at almost anytime, but not at night.

Boxy (a Shire/Clydesdale stallion): "What is it, Blackie? Wanna race?"

Blackie: "To the apple tree. We may see Gin and Ale!"

And so they galloped by the fence, brushing off blades of grass, far out of sight from Mr. Allobrox (Blackie and Boxy's owner). Allox, now an old banjo artist, was in his fave hobby: using his golden spyglass to observe if his horses were "out of control".

After running past the asphalt road, Blackie and Boxy were neighing towards their brown "bro", Bruscar. Brusky was walking back to Olive Ranch with his elderly owner, after a day of transferring letters from house to house. And eating fresh carrots.

Now, they have reached the apple tree, where Gin and Ale (two Shetland stallions) were munching on several bananas.

Blackie: "What's up, colts?"

Gin (ears flattened): "Horrid day for me! In a race I was brought into where I got second place, some nasty Human foals rode on me and slapped my flank!"

Blackie: "Crazy humans and their sports!"

Gin: "So I then bucked those Humans off my back, to show those crybabies that I will _never_ want to see them again."

Blackie and Boxy: "What of you, Ale?"

Ale: "My Human masters played a game with me, in which I had to catch a red disc, and get a juicy banana for doing so!"

Gin: (Humans can be so paradoxial ... )

As the fat Shetlands resumed to munching their snacks, a thunderstorm started to approach towards Blackie's direction from the mountains. Yet the horses and ponies ignored all this, until a column of light, as white, purple, and milky, as moonlight, appeared just directly above Blackie. He started to float in the air ... he is being taken up!

Blackie: "Help!"

A white racing-stallion jumped over a fence, amid the backdrop of a stormy, rainy evening. It was one of gloom and dread. Not any average thunderstorm.

Shadow: "Blackie! I'll save you!"

He bit Blackie's leg, just to pull him down. Blackie shook his legs and screamed in pain, as his futile equine rescuer dangled in mid-air. Then, a purplish current of electricity jolted Blackie and Shadow, releasing the latter. Before he could hit the ground, a purple orb created a force-field, preventing Shadow from meeting some grisly, and early, end. Just as Shadow got back up on his feet, his hooves gently touched the ground, by just a few centimetres.

The four horses could only scream helplessly, watching their friend get pulled up into the bright-as-a-spotlight maw of this glowing, boisterous cyclone. As it devoured Blackie into its radiance, the cyclone closed up in a blinding flash and a crashing boom, opening up a dying sunset sky, watched over by the emerging stars.

What has now happened to Blackie now, as he was taken away into ... ?


	2. Chapter 2: U23, Earth

Universe 23.

In a farm in southwestern Idaho, Shelby was eating some grass. And a sandwich.

A beam of light takes him. He frantically shook his legs, screaming for a few times, "HELP! HELP ME!".

This time, nobody listened.

The spaceship vanished from this dimension in what appears to be a hybrid between a bag of multicolored dust and powder (dropped on the ground), and a supernova.

"Not again."


	3. Chapter 3: U56, Equestria

Universe 56.

Somewhere in the Everfree Forest ...

? : "Silk Carnival, **I'm coming for you!**"

A shining streak of gold, topped and trailed with black, disturbed the forest.

It rumbled with galloping equine hooves as it passed through the oblivious woods.

The streak stopped, revealing an angry, panting Equestrian Earth Pony, not a golden robot. Its gem-blue twin irises twitch and glimmer with rage.

Inky Tatters* : "I'm waiting to punish you, _moon-loyal traitor!_"

His enemy/victim gallops through narrow passages, ravines, logs, and rocks - as gracefully as a deer stag would do so. He is nowhere to be seen.

(The kingdom (if not the planet itself) is on the verge of civil war. Another idiotic event. Again.)

I. T. : "Come out, come out, you traitorous coward!"

The sound of a wooden cage-trap closing, along with its exasperated stallion-ish gasp, rang through the green forest. Inky's two speartip-shaped ears face forward to catch his enemy's screams. He can locate the approximate location!

I. T. let out an deep, excited neigh. He then leaped across a ravine, dodged various forest objects, and braked towards Silk's location. But alas, the cage was empty. But at least he found palisades, and towers, and flags. A big gate just slammed in front of him. The "fort" was surrounded by thousands of trees, and it was dimly-lit.

He recognised these flags very well; moon, star, wings (and blade/or horn). All of them, blue, in a dark, midnight-blue background.

_The New Lunar Republic!_

At least he knew their base-of-operations; this was no ordinary base: it was their headquarters!

? : "**_Shoot him_**!"

Inky had to flee; he has found their "hushed-up" location! Avoiding arrows that twanged and zipped by, he climbed up the rocks to report back to Canterlot. But, mid-way ...

-BZEUUUUM-

A beam of light shone on Inky Tatters.

I. T. : "Dear Princess Celestia? Are you rewarding me? Do you have something?"

But he could only see, and hear, no response. He then saw the real Sun, just to the beam's near-blinding light overhead.

Then, he felt the beam's intensity. Its heat get worse. He then was dragged up in the air, and into the light, much to the surprise of the sixteen N. L. R. troopers below him. Worse still, the mysterious light-beam blared a terrible recording of an orchestra-rendered Mongolian folk song, headed by the magnificent, brain-tearing, ear-bleeding swivels of the _morin tolgoitoi khuur_. **

Golden Disc : "AAARGH! I HATE THIS MUSIC!"

Silver Platter : "**PLEASE, DEAR PRINCESS LUNA, HELP US!**"

Bronze Muddle : "**OH, WHY, LAUREN FAUST, WHY?!**"

(Apparently, some alien being must be mocking them ... )

I. T. (angrily) : "Hey, put me down! I am a soldier of the Solar Empire of Equestria! You have no right to take me away for your twisted ends! (to Celestia) DEAR **PRINCESS CELESTIA, HALP MEH!**"

As if responding to his yellings, the Sun, zoomed like a giant fireball towards that column of light, as if (foolishly ?) to rescue Inky. The column of light's source uncloaked itself, to reveal a huge, black, dish of a spaceship.

* * *

Already in the cockpit (for such a giant Timecraft/_Chróno-Ploíou_, the cockpit is the size of a small house. There are 378 of them in total.), there is a slight hint of panic in the crew's faces.

_Pilot Megavoutiá_ : "Captain! The Ekoestrian Sun is approatsink our positsion! 'Urry up viz tse tractor beem, or **vi'll be phried**!"

_Captain Megalêbonanzá Eúrima_ : "Vayt. _**I ZIOST KNOW 'OW TOU DOU VIZ DIS**_. " (Pulls tractor beam to "hypér-tacheía", and presses button "_**TÊLE-META-PHERTHEÍTE PÍSÔ STÊN PRÔTEÚ-OUSA-PÓLIS**_", in Greek letters. ) .

Already the N. L. R. ponies are galloping away, out of annoyance of the Mongol ("**WHAT IN EQUESTRIA IS 'MONGOL(-IAN)'?!**") folk music, and now for fear that Celestia has foolishly pulled the Sun to burn a section of the world, which is "another episode of her vile tyranny!" But, before the _Chrono-Ploiou_ (Time-craft) can fire a _Thanatos-Aktínôn_ at the Sun, it vanished in a powerful explosion so great, it pushed the Sun back into its original position with its Sky/Space.

Princess Celestia, back in Canterlot, collapsed out of exhaustion. Her head and body landed on the marble floor with a thud. Her white pegasi in golden armour rush to the Royal Medic Room. The Solar Empire will tremble with fear, and panic, when/if this was ever "heard". 

* * *

_Extra notes from Stellar-Galactic-Time Captain Protóchromos Chromásthisthes:_

" * _Inky Tatters_ \- coincidentally, his name is based/resembles the [approximate] Classical Latin pronunciation of the Roman Emperor Caligula's 'Senator horse', 'Incitatvs'. (In-kee-tah-toos) "

" ** _Morin tolgoitoi khüür (Морин толгойтой хуур) _(Maw-reen tawl-goy-toy hoor) - this instrument is from a grassy, flat land found on 'Earth' called "Mongolia" (Монгол улс, Monghol uls). It looks like a long fiddle, but with a horse's head. The local people love this instrument very much. Horses might have also loved it, too. (_Tested by trained scientists, musicians, and technicians_)  
Equestrians hate it.


	4. Chapter 4: U73, Earth

Universe 73.

On the northern shores of Houyhnhnnm Land ...

* * *

A sailor shouted to his crew, on the discovery of a mysterious new land south of Australia.

* * *

Burr-Hurr-Hurr was standing on the Northern Cliffs, beholding what strange sights of white tops and brown bottoms were approaching Houyhnhnnm Land.

These strange sea creatures were approaching closer, growing bigger with every gust of northern wind.

When they finally made landfall, they were as huge as the rocky islets around the Island. Out emerged Yahoos, paler and redder, or clothed just like the visitor Gyuhlhlvrrrfff * , who tottered and loitered around a hundred years ago . They were armed with strange sticks, pitching their tents, searching the Island.

There will be hundreds, if not thousands of White Yahoos._ Embodiments of another evil._ We would care less.

They were catching and baiting innocuous young Houyhnhnnms, and subjecting them to all sorts of tortures one can expect on a foreign horse. The other Houyhnhnnms flee for their lives, including Burr-Hurr-Hurr.

Then, the White Yahoos trespass the muddy domain of their barbaric brethren. As expected, the savages leaped on them, ambushed them, and clubbed the foreigners' skulls, chests, and backs.

The White Yahoos grabbed and "loaded" their wooden sticks, and fired small pieces of metal at the native, hairy Yahoos. Howls of pain echoed throughout the cloudy realm, as the sticks' smoke revealed the grisly result of this brief encounter, of Yahoo against Yahoo.

The foreign Yahoos already captured half of all Houyhnhnnms, and every remaining, breathing Yahoos. The Houyhnhnnms were divided, for the first time, between mindless dreamers who were the first to be enslaved by those foreign horrors, or those whose minds were "broken" (like Burr's) and who flee to the Southern Shores.

**NEVER had the Houyhnhnnms ever faced a war, or a campaign of extirpation ... directed to THEM.**

Many died, of deadly trips and falls. Some were already shot by the White Yahoos. Burr's family dies off, one by one, fleeing through the forest.

The oncoming storm and entourage of clouds, cornering above Mount Rhuurrhurrhurrgh ("Intelligence"), gradually coalesced into something like a still-born cyclone.

A scorching beam of light emerged from its rotating center, and stopped Burr-Hurr-Hurr on his hooves. He was then taken into the air, looking around with curiosity.

Even the White (and Red) Yahoos look on with amazement, their vulgar, primitive minds having no comprehension of this horror/miracle.

The light and cyclone vanish in a -_FWOOSH_-, dispersing the clouds into the dusk sky.

The light of _Houyhnhnn__m_ civilisation, the shining star of the Southern Hemisphere, was extinguished by Yahoo hands. A [_sarcastic_] achievement for their pitiful kind.

Or the last of its fires were transported elsewhere ...

(**_Good riddance__._**)

* * *

_* Lemuel Gulliver (1661-1733, Nottingham, Nottingham). Whereas in other Earths'-Universes he is fictional, in this Universe, he is **real**. Despite his insanity, his works were popular in his native Britain, re-written and published-by-request by the Irishman, Jonathan Swift (30 November, 1667-19 October, 1745, Dublin, Dublin)._


	5. Chapter 5: U789, Earth

Universe 789.

Somewhere in ancient Thrace ...

This sunny day was like no other. "Man-eating horses!" cried a Thracian farmer, who witnessed his three unfortunate friends get torn apart by eight insane-looking red horses. He was next.

The villagers then flee to the nearest hillside fort or tower to fire arrows or stones at the Carnivorous Horses.

* * *

The herd's leader, accompanied by his lead mare, cornered a few humans who were stranded in a forest.

The humans were on their knees, praying to the gods to help them.

As the two, and the rest of the herd, drooled and snorted their way to the frightened humans, clouds started to form above the seemingly-clear sky.

Then, a beam of light, scorching as it felt, caught the master-stallion, and took him into the air.

The cloud also released a yellow, oily substance. When the substance splashed on the herd of blood-thirsty horses, they writhed and screamed while they get quickly consumed into ashes.

All that remained of the herd, save the one that was "plucked" out, were burnt out skeletons (and little flames eating away remaining bone matter), and ghastly faces that appeared as though something stole the life out of them in the most excruciating manner.

The cloud then dispersed, leaving behind another drastic, bittersweet afternoon.

(_Nevertheless, the rescued Thracians, who are returning to their friends and families in the defences, screamed, "Praise Sábazios and Zálmoxis!"  
__Perhaps they **did **control the situation, after all._)

* * *

_All of this took place in the Odrysian Kingdom, 501 B. C._

_Sábazios is the Thracian (and Phrygian of Asia Minor/modern Turkey) God of the Sky, and the Divine Horseman of Heaven in their mythology._

_Zálmoxis is the Getae (another tribe in Thrace) God of the Underworld, and of Immortality. He is equated by some Getae with the handsome Thunder God, Gebeleizis (Zibelthiurdos in Thracian mythology) . _


	6. Chapter 6: Cannonball!

'Where am I?'

Blackie's voice echoed through the darkness.

"_Who is that?_"

Shelby's, too.

It **_really_** smells of metal and grease. And _oil_.

_None of them, except perhaps for Inky, knew what that kind of "oil"__ is._

But then, a whirring sound. Eight octagonal, "flowery", bladed openings poured in some kind of light.

And the sound of Human cheers. And of music.

_Are "they" even "Human"? Or not?_

' By the First Mother, I am not dead? And whence come this imperfect clamour? '

(_mutterings_) "I don't even know why in Queen Lauren's name I am devoured by this monster, and yet I am not finished ... "

* * *

"_ ... And now, we host our weekly night show, 'Cannonball!'_"

Cheers rang out through the dim studio, now lit by orange and pink spotlights. A roar of cackling laughter emerge from a bearded man in a blue military uniform.

Mr. Lysander (or _Mr. Lýsandros_), wearing a blue and white faded _zoot suit_, was standing up, and, holding his mike, he waved at the audience.

" _And I shall thank Dr. Avtómatos, the Initiator of the Scheme, and Captain of the Hesperidion, for his successful methods in extracting the Eight Horses from_ **seven separate universes** _through space and time._ "

The brunette scientist, in a glass-blue laboratory coat and black round glasses, stood up and bowed to receive his applause. He then sat down.

The man in the blue military uniform stood up, cleared his throat, and said, "_Let us all stand up, to sing the Anthem of Êmốn Galaxiakế Aftokratoría._ "

As soon as never, a mournful and angry brass-band, military tune blared through the microphones and speakers (_in F minor, "Aeolian/Persian/Byzantine" scale_), while the Eight Horses were unceremonially pulled up into the studio, in black, inedible* cages.

* * *

" O Galactic Empire,  
thou art blessed by Prốtos the Creator.

O Symbol of Valor,  
protected from the Outer Horrors.

O Dominant of the Universes,  
thou conquered and vanquished them as thou likest.

Our Galactic Empire,  
thou, and we, hath prevailed!

Let the Void, the Outer Nothingness,  
scream in pain, as we deal justly!

Let the other worlds, all other galaxies,  
all other Universes, all Everything;

Fear us, suffer,  
Die and writhe away;

While we burn everything, administer  
Justice to all our poppets!

As we did to our enemies, and towards our subjects;  
Since thirteen trillion years, let us do it for ever!

May our horrors last long, may it strike into the hearts  
Of our worthless tools, for ten thousand years;

For ten thousand years!  
For ten thousand years!

For ten million years!  
And ten billion more!"

* * *

Inky: "_This sucks._"

The elderly figure in the military uniform rose up again, and said:

"_Let us rise, again, for the Royal Anthem, the Battle Hymn of _Êmốn Galaxiakế__ _Aftokratoría._"

The "Humans" then stood up, putting their smooth hands on their hearts.

The music blared again, this time for a horrible 34 minutes filled with _hatefully_ magnificent music.

Inky: "Let go of me, Humans, _in the name of Princess Celestia and her Queen Mother Lauren Faust!_ I demand to return to **my** world!"

He then slammed himself towards the cage bars, multiple times, until an annoyed technician electrocuted him so badly, his sappy screams almost punctuating the _Royal Anthem/Battle Hymn_. Then, the poor pony collapsed in his cage, his armor starting to drip with molten metal.

Kynódontos was also screaming angrily at the same time, much to only the other Horses' shock. He was also electrocuted, his screams adding to the absurdity of the _Anthem/Hymn's_ nonsense. He, too, collapsed afterwards.

In case if any other of these Horses would ever dare say any objections, the Other Six were sprayed with a green cloud. Its fungal scent caused them to faint, and sleep for two pathetic hours. The collapsed two were next.

(After the _Anthem/Hymn's_ two-or-three-minutes of ear-digging pain, "_The Battle of the Evening_"; this one was against the tribal _Ochlói_. Another usual, crowd-rousing victory, followed by a lot of wild cheering from the now-crazy audience. But none of the drugged _Eight Horses_ could ever mind, deepened in their harrowing sleep ... )

(And after **that**, "_Useless Eve__ning Highlights_", where paper cut-outs of horses and humanoid warriors (powered by shoddy robotic skeletons) fight and kill each other. The already-insane crowd roared and stamped about at this foul display, including the (_mad-_)man in the blue military uniform, who bellowed a deep brassy laugh. It was followed by clumsily-controlled "_animatronics_" (little more than similarly-designed humanoid androids, this time without weapons), who sometimes trip over the sparking, disembodied wrecks of their defeated victims. The madman, who announced himself as_ the Emperor_, called upon his delusional audience for volunteers to "_massacre_" the "_Freaks_". Hundreds of alien arms shot up, but only tens or dozens were allowed. The frenzied chosen ones then were given bayoneted rifles, _to hack and slash the Freaks, stab and behead them, and crush their sorry remains, if so these "Chosen" wished__._ These lunatics were then given the approval of the crowd (_regardless of the number of kills_), and they all gleefully accepted the offer to take up Imperial military service, leaving the_ Studio_ to be conscripted into some base somewhere.

But in the midst of all this folly, the _Eight Horses_ were fast asleep, their lower minds not yet ruined by the dreary _mind-control_ ... )

* * *

(_After a "toilet break", where all _Eight Horses _were escorted, under guard, to a clean, decent-looking room where they "do their business", alone, one by one (except for Kynódontos, who was escorted into the room with robotic guards, and lured with fingers, and toes, cut off from very-delinquent prisoners) ... _)

' _By the First Mother, whence am I__ ... ? _' moaned a voice in the deep, oily darkness.

'"_First Mother?_"'

' _**She** is from which all life sprouted forth, from **her** words and lips. _'

"You mean, _Queen Mother Lauren Faust, Creator of All Life, Ruler of All_?", responded a younger, Human-sounding voice. "I guess I'm not alone ... "

' Who are you? You sound like a young Yahoo colt, do you? "

"My name is Inky Tatters, a _Sergeant of the Armed Forces of the Solar Empire of Equestria_. And I am **not** a colt, but a _stallion-to-be_! By the way ... what is a '_Yahoo_'?"

' A "_Yahoo_" is a monstrous being (even more bigger, and hairier, than a _Luhimuh_ rat) with much hair, and savagery extremely disgusting for a _Houyhnhnn__m_ like you. "_Yahoo_" itself is derived from the word for "_evil_" or "_bad_". '

"'_Yahoo_'? It sounds like a cheer, for a name for such a huge rat with the '_savagery of a monster_', if that's what you're saying. May I wish to know what exactly does a '_Yahoo_' look like, _somepony?_"

(_' "Somepony"? What in Houyhnhnnm Yrhohorhrfff is this Houyhnhnnm meaning? '_)

(*_clears throat*_) ' A "_Yahoo_" looks like _Gyuhlhlvrrrfff_ of _Ingulaunty_, or, for your _foalish_ ears, "_Gyu-hli-hi-vurr_", but without the red and white coat he wears on his back and body, pale skin, and a brightly-coloured mane. Nor do the Yahoos have his same manners, nor are they ever as cultured as he . (_In his terms, Yahoos are called "Humans"_ ) . '

Inky Tatters would try to restrain his anger by now, as he tries to figure out on who is this "_Gyuhlhlvrrrfff_" Also, however distracting it may be, the thought of "Humans" sounds fascinating ...

"That's it! 'Gulliver'! The legendary Human who visited the legendary Southern Realm in folklore!"

' But this "_Gal-li-vurr_" you speak of is **real**, who visited our lands a hundred and four years ago! '

"So the aliens may have plucked you out of your fairytale? (_If you don't get it, it's a story told to ponies - er ... _"Hwee-nums"_ ... that was set on times 'long ago' ._)"

' But, stallion, my world is real! _What manner of twisted reality is THIS ? !_ '

"Err ... _alien_ _magic_?"

' I do not believe in this _Hhnm __Yahoo_ ! '

"What?"

' "_Foolishness of a servant_', my friend! Are you even a _Houyhnhnnm_? ! '

"In one way, yes. But I'm shorter. And more colorful."

' What is your colour, _Houyhnhnnm_ _colt_ ? '

"White, except my black mane and tail. My eyes are blue. **AND STOP CALLING ME A 'COLT', BY CELESTIA!**"

' But you _sound_ like an older one, _Sir Tet-turr-surr_. And who is this "_Se-le-surr-ti-ah_" of yours ? '

"The Princess of my homeland, one of Queen Lauren's Two Daughters, Progeny of Empress Mother Bonnie Zacherle. (_enthusiastic __smugface_) And do you worship our Queen Lauren, _too__?_ _Hmmm?_"

' No. I do not know on what is a '_Queen_' or a '_Lauren_'. I pray to the _First_ _Mother_ . '

" (_upset, and deseprate_) Whoever-you-are, I personally believe that the _First Mother _you speak of is **her!** She **is** Queen Lauren, who created even _your_ world as well! Why don't you accept her ways of harmony, love, tolerance, and friendship? (_I know that all sounds cliché, or 'used too much', but that's how we are like._) "

' I am still unconvinced, _colt_. '

"**BY QUEEN LAUREN, WHY ARE YOU STILL IGNORANT OF FRIENDSHIP?! WHY, WHY, _WHY!?_**"

It was loud enough for the Other Six Horses (_who woke up, frightened by the Human-like screamings_), and some of the guards, to hear. He then rained a barrage of nasty replies at this "_doubting colt of a parasprite, or Changeling spawn adopted by Discord_." ' _Ignorant Yahoo-minded colt, O well , _' was the _Houyhnhnnm_'s only untroubled, hidden reply, as he shrugged off further alien-sounding death threats from the restless monster's mouth.

"By Lauren, I wish that you will be taken by Krastos the Glue-Maker to _Hay_ –"

Sirens wailed. The sixty-eight red lights glared ("... _symbolising the _Hôrai_ of a local _Êméra," continued a tender male voice from a speaker above), revealing more of this _Basement_. Then only had the white pony shut up, as he agonised and cursed some more.

Blackie: "Wha-wha-whaaa-ha-ha-hat?!"

Shelby: "Aargh! (_trembles, runs, and electrocutes himself by the cage bars, screaming_)"

The red lights may have denied his powers, his ability to use his DNA to _ponify_ his enemies from his eyes, away, and with it, his strength.

They also revealed that the Eight Horses were still in their black cages, each one resting on a metallic platform. Some were using whatever strength they had to bash through the cage bars, only to be electrocuted and (in small doses) sprayed with "_Hýpnos-aério_", giving them a drowsy feeling afterwards.

Then, sixty-four guards, all clad in black fatigues and _riot-helmets_, rushed into the room. The sight of them shook into fear the other Horses, save for Kynódontos (who was more aroused at the smell of Human meat, even _humanoids_ as well) and a unicorn (who has a strong, natural hatred of Humans).

But they only found the Eight Horses, trembling, wandering, and fidgeting in their cages. Except for Kynódontos, who is baring his equine jaws, snarling for Human flesh to devour.

"_Bring them food. It was already sixteen hours since they were put asleep. The night is not yet finished, at least in_ our _world__ ... _"

And so they went off, slamming ten [_iron_] doors, one by three, and one.

The red lights, and the electric barrier on the bars of the cages, were shut down. This brief episode of darkness was dispelled by six electric bars of light overhead.

' O, I see other _Houyhnhnnms _around me as well . Greetings, fellow _Houyhnhnnms_, erudite perfections of Nature ! '

'Hm, is other Horse stallion call me?'

A black equine shape, three cages away on the _Houyhnhnnm_'s right, stood still, and listened to its neighs. And a darkened dun lump of equine fur stood still, and neighed in response.

' Who art thou, fellow _Houyhnhnnm _? '

'I is Blackie.'

( _Why is my fellow _Houyhnhnnm _speaking like a half-Yahoo ? _)

'I is Shelby, Humans is call me.'

'You is want talk to me? I is no love lonely. Lonely is make Monster come and eat me.'

'MONSTER?! **MONSTER****! **AAARGH!' (*_bashes cage and runs around, bucks away_*)

' _Blek-ki_ , _Sel-bi-hi-hi_ , or whoever you are, there are no Monsters lurking about in this foul, fetid _Yahoo_ chamber ! '

' And, _Sel-bi-hi-hi_, stop frolicking and panicking about . '

_Shelby stood still._

'Hwat is "_Yahoo_"?'

' A _Human_. A more ugly, disgusting _Human_. Or any sort of evil."

'But some Human is good Human: not all Human is bad. What is you?'

'_Only good Human is Mama Natalie_!'

' A _Houyhnhnnm _. I know some good _Yahoos_; one is _Gyuhlhlvrrrfff _. '

'Hwat is that?'

' A good Human . '

'Hwere is he find?'

' He is already dead . Passed on to _his _First Mother . '

'Hwat is "_First Mother_"?'

' The Origin of Life, and the Purpose of Life . '

_But Blackie does not know all of this "Origin and Purpose" stuff._

'_Wi-nim_! _Wi_-_nim_!"

' That is " _Houy-hn-hn-nm_ " to you, colt . '

'What is name is you?'

' My name is " _Burr-Hurr-Hurr_" . And I am none of your petty business, fat colt . '

(_ponders_) 'What is "business"?'

(*_groans_*)

And a metallic door opened, bringing with it the smell of delicious oats, grasses, and wheat, and carrots, and apples, from a sun-yellow light.

All _Six Horses _(except Inky and _Kynó_) were roused by the smell, as seven men in yellow [_hazmat_] suits walked in with yellow, mellow pails of food.

Each man left his pail inside its respective cage, and walked away.

' _Ooh_ . Food . '

All the _Horses _ate on with joy.

But then, a man with a red [_hazmat_] suit and a red pail walked in.

He emerged from another door, radiating with red light and some kind of mist below.

He took to _Kynó_ a bucket of chopped finger-and-toe-nails. Deep within, there is some rabbit meat.

_Kynó _happily ate his new meal.

The red man then left.

All the doors slammed shut.

-_WHIRR_-

Blackie: 'What is that?'

* * *

_Note: The Avtokratorian language and alphabet resemble the Earth-language of Greek, but with many variations (making it sound like a horrific dialect of Ancient Greek). For instance, "ê" and "ô" correspond to "eta" and "o-mega", respectively._


	7. Chapter 7: Let the Games Begin

" ... And now, ladies and gentlemen, let's welcome the _Eight Equines_!"

Eight cages rose up from their respective holes, carried by a set of robotic platforms.

As these aliens have more hours of energy than _Earthlings _do, some of them were still here, beholding what manner of violence and torture, and humiliations, come what may, will be anticipated for the rest of the night.

They completely resemble humans, but with light-blue skin, and dark-blue hair. They also seem to have a tendency to eat substances that resemble blackened iron, and some kind of blue glass, which is what they are holding in some sort of paper bucket on their hands, _as if it were full of odd-shaped popcorn and cherries and grapes._

"I, Doctor _Avtomatos Telephonoi, _shall demonstrate to you their strengths, _and weaknesses,_ before **your **eyes!"

The crowd then cheered on.

"And I shall personally feed them ... (_opens box of round and colorful Pills_) ... with _these._"

The cheers were grind to a curious/bored halt. Only the sound of chewing metal and glass, and the whirring of machinery, mortified the silence.

"_Those, _Êmốn Galaxiakế Aftokratoría,__ are Pills that enhance, or add towards, their existing abilities. (_presents each Pill) _This, _the green one,_ can hasten one's speed. The red one enhances strength. The grey ones grant the ability to speak in _Vulgar,_ or _Chyíaioi_ *_ ... _"

Another boring speech. Soon afterwards, the ever-angry, ever-furious, ever-unsatiated, and ever-dissatisfied _Kynódontos _roared and screamed, and burst towards his deactivated, uncharged cage ... aroused by the smell of _Human(oids)_ .

'(HUMANS! HUMANS! I IS WANT KILL AND EAT DELICIOUS HUMANS! RAAARGH!)'

" ... _and finally, _the purple one, _can give it tremendous extra-ordinary abilities **–**_"

(_irritatingly __draws out a remote-control-like device, and shoots a blue, fleshy laser at _Kynódontos; _who immediately freezes in his cage as if he were a furious, raging, and frothing statue made of red horse flesh_)

" ... _sorry for the interruption. _Now, I shall feed the _Equines _myself."

Putting on some _sklé__rế _gloves, and a suit of _Anthektikó-Etaireía _metal [_both of which are very inedible to Avtokratorians like_ us], he walked gently to the _Oktố-áloga__. _

To the first horse (_Blackie, No. 1, of Earth, of U21_) :

"To you, _Mélanos, _shall be the _kyanó _[_cyan_] Pill of Knowledge, and Of Effective Leadership (_opens box__, thrusts Cyan Pill into Blackie's reluctant mouth_). **NOW EAT IT, YOU WALKING BLACK BAGPIPE!**"

[_As expected,_ ] Fifteen minutes of mind-rending headaches ensued to the poor horse, as he snorted and screamed and writhed in pain, as his primitive body forces itself, especially the brain, to accept those unusual gifts. _Knowledge? _What is that? _Lee-durr-sheep? _Is sheep, or is _'Lee__'_?

"Now, _Schelmpos-tou-Itiốn, No. 2, _(_bag of lard,_) this is the _kókkino _Pill Of Strength ... "

And he tortured Shelby in the same manner, and kicked his _jugular_ _groove__. _Yet the technicians, _out of a desire to torture him some more, so that he will not die so soon_, fired a green ray at it to instantly heal it.

Inky (_Melanốdes, No. 3_) gets the Blue Pill, which enhances his speed and his DNA-firing (_"love-and-tolerance"_)._  
_

Burr-Hurr-Hurr (_Oneiropólos, No. 4_) receives the Lavender Pill of _Análysê, _firing up his nerves, synapses, and axons to one-quarters' that of _Dr. Avtomatos._

Kynódontos (_Phríttô, __No. 5_) receives the Black Pill of Restraint, which causes him to carefully think before he simply advances to his prey; traps and ambuscades can be everywhere, anywhere, at once.

The idiotic _Hurr_ (_Kykl_ópteroi, ___No. 6, of U379_) receives the White Pill of Caution, that allows him to sense danger (_Horses of his kind are so idiotic, they always treat dangerous things as if they were friends and play-mates, and play-things, as well._), and to have a mind of perpetual paranoia.

The savage unicorn from Bohemia, _White Streak, _(_Leukantik__ó, No. 7, of___ _U576_) was given the Olive Pill of Ignorance, causing it to ignore Humans, Avtokratorians, and 1,456 other alien/Humanoid species (unless when commanded or fed). **

Finally, the noble, devoted _Pếgasos _of ancient Greece, the only one of its kind (_No. 8, of U789, the same Universe as _Kynódontos), was fortunate enough to not be given anything of the Colorful Pills, or tortured in any way [_lest the Hellenic Gods find out, and punish us in_ _**our**_ _world_) .

Except for Pegasus, all _Seven Equines _were tortured in the same manner (_but with different insults, and with_ Kynó _being un-time-frozen after his turn to be tortured_), after they were consequently given the Grey Pills of Translation and Knowledge (which Pegasus was also fed with, this time willingly.).

And now, it is time for the Games: a series of tests to demonstrate the _Horses' _skills.

The Cages sprouted legs, and crawled like giant spiders to the Emperor's row (_absent because he is sleeping_), and "sat" there in a straight line, facing the Machinery to the Audience's right.

The metallic "Platforms" sank to the Basement, revealing a huge gaping maw, which emitted smoke to "cover" the pieces of the "Platforms" as they disassemble into little, cube-shaped machines that crawl away to some rooms elsewhere. Perhaps newer ones came into the Basement, and assembled into a new stage/Platform, and connected to some Elevator that carried it up, revealing a Stage filled with mazes, platforms, and other things that involve a lot of running, guessing, and other unnecessary skills. [_The rest is an irrelevant description_].

A bluish force field sudden domed the new Platform/Stage, to prevent any of the _Eight Horses _from escaping.

The six hoops immediately combusted.

Lasers shot out, creating deathly walls that defined the Mazes.

Some CCTV-cameras morphed into sleek ray guns, enough to zap either one of the _Eight Horses, _should they ever be careless.

Giant blades were everywhere, swinging like morbid fans, slowly to cut of the _Horses'_ heads, adding to the fun of it all.

Mushroom-like creatures were growling, snarling, waiting to shoot out their poisonous spores at any within three _chéria_ (3.16 meters) of their distance and range. Their poison is _incurable_, to the standards of _Earthling_-based equines such as they, and can kill them _within 1 nanosecond._

And eight podiums, inside eight new Cages, turned on their lights. ***

This fifteen minute idiocy was followed by a boring set of tests for each individual _Horse_, after hundreds of black droids swept away and consumed the carcasses. It was also followed by some results: (Predictably,) _No. 3_ was the most adept, _No. 7_ the strongest, and _No. 8_ (_Pếgasos_) was the fastest.

And now, for the Mind Tests.

One of them is used as an example, due to time constrains by the time of writing [_I have to be there for advising younger _stratêgói].

All of the _Eq__uines_ were required to answer this question:

"Define; what is '_spaghetti_'?"

First, eight plates of spaghetti were served to each horse (Inky's plate comes with a fork and a knife), made with (Earth-based,) horse-harmless ingredients. A picture of the sweet-smelling Human/Earthling food was shown before everyone, specially prepared (_and then eaten afterwards_) by Mr. Lýsandros.

No. 1: 'It is very delicious.'

No. 2: 'I would like to have some more ... _but,_ sandwiches are better!'

No. 3: " -_ahem_\- Spaghetti is a food consumed, and produced, by the finest chefs in Sisfilly, Istallia, last surviving remnant of the Romane Empire. It is made with durum wheat flour and water. It doesn't have to be tomatoes and all; the wheat flour and water are the basics. It's delicious. (-_slurps_-) "

No. 4: ' I have no idea from whence this _Yahoo_ grub originated; but it tastes fine with me . '

No. 5: 'I STILL WANT TO EAT HUMANS! EEE-HEE-HEE-HEE-HURR-HURR-HURR-HURR!'

No. 6: "Ahahahaha"

No. 7: 'Grass is more good than this strange insect ... '

No. 8: 'I would not even care; grass and _ambrosia_ is still better than this!'

* * *

* _Chyíaioi resembles the English language._

** [_This is especially that unicorns love the smell of maidens, or female Humans who had not "done it" with anyone, and they instantly turn the animals' crazed excitement into slumber, especially if male; as the disgusting equines will sleep, and drool, on her disgruntled lap. They would even fight, and gore each others' throats to death, over just one Human female. On any other Human, it will instantly kill, viewing all other creatures as Monsters. However, on all Avtokratorians, they will be disgusted at our scent, preferring to froth with fear should any one of these idiotic beasts be brought closer to one of ours._].

*** _[_The following content, some interesting, mostly boring for any description (despite the deaths and charrings, and the infections and zappings, the whoopings of the crowds on watching the foul _Equines _die horrific deaths, and the horses instantly revived in individually respective pathetic flashes of pale light; how much boring is that compared to any Earthling-type electronic computer game? So boring, you (if you are Avtokratorian, and just a military stratêgós like me) would wish you were there, never to be revived ever__ _again!]_

(_Stellar-Galactic-Time Captain Protóchromos Chromásthisthes has been suspended for 15 Avtokratorian tri-months for his spam._)

_Istallia - www. fillydelphia . com forum / viewtopic. php ?f=13&amp;t=363_


	8. Chapter 8: Introduce Yourselves

And now, it is time for the Eight Horses to introduce themselves, now that they had sapience forced into them.

The laser guns morphed into a different form, to accommodate a different ray to force more knowledge, and unusual concepts, into their expanded minds, which was shot right away. It was also used to force their minds into speaking something about themselves. Only Inky, Burr, and _Pếgasos_ were excused, having independent sapient minds of their own, but are required to give an introductory description about themselves. Now, the Horses were either frantically trotting about in their cages, pouting and sitting away, or thrashing their heads and vainly attacking the cages.

**A microphone was shot towards No. 1, sprouting spider-like legs as it slowly landed.**

**Each time the spider-microphone turns towards each Equine, his respective mind-gun zaps and controls his mind.**

**All the audience could hear now, at first, is disturbed equine snorting, and what appears to sound like a High Vulgar* drawl:**

Blackie: '-_snorrrt_\- I am "Blekkie" of "Everything-One-And-Two". I am a Horse."

**The "spider-droid" crawled parallel towards Shelby's enclosure, giving him such a fright. He then spoke in a "_not-so-Intermediate_"**/High Vulgar jibber-jabber:**

Shelby: 'I am Shelby, a Horse, but these great Humans call me a funny "_Shetland Pony_". What on Earth has happened to me! Knowing - Kn-knowing strange new things, as if something was pushed into my head! And I sound stranger, and Human-_ish_! Too! If only I can return to my Mother ... "

**By contrast, a pompous, Low Vulgar*** blather, in praise of some [_sic_] "_little Queen_":**

Inky: "-_ahem_\- I am Inky Tatters, an Earth-Equestrian Pony. **We** are the finest race of _Pony_ in all the universes that Queen Lauren has ever created, in contrast to all of these seven other suckers!"

**We return to an extravagantly noble High Vulgar, this time in a freakishly pompous manner, overladen with strange-sounding nonsense (_'ahaha'_) : **

Burr: ' I am Burr-Hurr-Hurr, a _Houyhnhnnm_ . By orders of the _First Mother_, _Lhnuw-Houyhnhnnm_, we are to be the _real_ **finest** race of _Houyhnhnnm-__Yhryhrhrhvfr__rrf_ **_She_** has ever created , (_disgusted_) not **_that_** of that little vulgar colt to my right ! '

**Inky growled in his Cage, his eyes blue with murderous rage upon hearing the word "colt" (and a desire to zap him with his useless DNA).**

**The/Our "spider droid" moves on to hear and listen on to some corrupted High Vulgar, save for Hurr (a Low Vulgar, corrupted for his foul dimness), and _Pếgasos_, who was instead given a beautiful variant of High Vulgar**** .**

Kynódontos: 'AAARGH! Blue Humans! They smell very bad! I am "_KYOO_-naw-dawn-tawss", or "_FREET_-taws", a Horse. (_-smells_-, _bangs Cage angrily, bashing his poor head_) HUMANS! I WANT MORE HUMAN MEAT AND BLOOD! **AAARGH!**'

Hurr: "A-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha! I am Hurr, a Horse! I want more grass and run and gallop and play! A-ha-ha-ha!"

White Streak: (_already bashing and crashing against his Cage angrily, running and galloping frantically around_) ' ... Disgusting blue Humans! Monsters! (_gets zapped by mind-ray_) I am what Humans call "Hwait Streek"! I am a horse! **YOU** Humans are Monsters! Monsters! MONSTERS! Aaargh! I want to kill you, Humans! **Aaaaaaargh!**'

_Pếgasos_: 'I am _Pếgasos_, the _Winged Horse_, Son of _Lord Poseidon_, and Trusted Servant of _Lord Zeus_, _He-Who-Is-Heavenly-King-Of-The-Gods._'

The spider-droid scampered away.

* * *

_* British English, on the Earths._

_** it sounded somewhat like a "Yorkshire" accent, like "The Hobbit", or Bilbo Baggins, due to fans' comparisons of Shelby with the fictional Bilbo Baggins._

_*** American English, the most vulgar dialect of the Vulgar language. Ironically, due to its popularity, even the Emperor speaks in that language more than in his ancestral tongue._

_**** "modified variant of an Italo-Greek accent of English, and pure Ancient Greek, Athenian Dialect."._


	9. Chapter 9: Blackie's Account

Now, it is time to make _No. 1 _give an account of; himself, his species, and the other _Seven_.

Dr. Avtómatos Telephónoi stepped out of the secluded _Seat of the Three Hosts_, and approached the aloofly troubled, discontented _Horse_, shoving a microphone near its panting mouth.

**Dr. Avtó**: "_Mélanos_, tell us about yourself."

**Blackie**: 'What, Human?'

**Dr. Avtó**: (_clears throat_) "Do you know what I mean when I say, '_describe yourself_', _Horse_?"

Blackie was thinking almost deeply to himself. "_Describe_" ...

**Blackie**: 'What is, "_describe_"?'

**Dr. Avtó**: (_disappointed_) "Who, are, **you?**" (_pokes mike at Blackie_)

**Blackie**: (_shudders_) 'I ... I am "Blackie", the Horse. Wha-what do you want?'

* * *

**Dr. Avtó**: "Good. What kind of _Creature_ are you?"

**Blackie**: (_starts calming down_) 'I told you that I am a _Horse_, Human!'

**Dr. Avtó**: "Now tell me what is a _Horse_ like? What do they do?"

**Blackie**: (_puzzled_) 'What, you _Humans _have not even seen us _Horses_, do you? Where did you even come from?'

**Dr. Avtó**: "I can't tell you now, but I want _you_ to tell me and my friends here, '_what is a _Horse _like?_'"

**Blackie**: (_upset_) 'Alright. (_inhales_) A _Horse_ is an _Animal_, with fur and four long legs, to help it escape _Creatures_ that kill and eat _Horses_.'

**Dr. Avtó**: "And what are those murderous _Creatures?_ Share them to those who've never even seen _Horses_ and _Creatures_ like you."

**Blackie**: 'Cougars, bears, wolves, ... _I can not think about any other_ ... simply anything that hunts, kills, and eats _Horses_ and _Meat_, even _Humans_."

**Dr. Avtó**: "What is the mind of a _Horse_? How do _Horses_ like you think, and what are in their minds?"

**Blackie**: "We eat grass, fruits, and flowers; we run from the evil _Creatures_ who hunt and eat us; we live only to eat, rule and create herds, and breed with mares, and fight for as many mares as possible to breed with.

Nevertheless, if we are kept by _Humans_, and we cannot escape their _Mastery_, we must work for them, or else they will attack and kill us for no reason. Yet, some _Humans_ are good _Humans_; they protect and love us, saying in their _Human_ speech, 'we-try-to-understand-their-feelings'.

Yet they never will. Sometimes, they disturb us, place strange things on our backs, expose us to strange things to our skins and mouths. I know many of these things: they taste cold and dirty, like a _Fence_ or a _Trough_, and they are placed on my mouth to control my movement. Another thing is on my back, almost squeezing my belly and back together at times, and the _Human _gets up to sit on me so that he can control me. Sometimes, they make us do strange things, and we are very ready to learn those actions. We can even understand what times they will come and feed us, if not simply come to us!'

_(Dr. Avtó pulled out one of the remotes hidden in his vest, and pointed at the ceiling. Two huge television screens lowered down, displaying images of bridles and saddles. The crowd then jeered at the professor, ridiculing him for supposedly thinking that they are too "forwards" to forget those things._

_**Rhegionos Paraskopou**: "I already know those; historical things used up to a few centuries ago, aren't they?"_

_**Dr.** **Avtó**: "This episode is also for those who never knew those things; nonillions of viewers from various conquered, brain-washed civs, right?"_

_**Reggie**: "Then why are we here? To watch some dumbed-down antics of yours, Commander?"_

_**Dr. Avt**ó****: (coldly) "SILENCE, in the name of the Emperor."_

_The dissent died down. The audience already knew horrific fates too terrible to describe, beyond their level of cruelty, if anyone dares to defy an Imperial officer uttering such words.)_

**Dr. Avt**ó****: (_to Blackie_) "Were all these from your own experiences, _Horse_?"

**Blackie**: 'Yes.'

* * *

**Dr. Avtó**: "Excellent. What would you think of ... "

The doctor pressed another button on his remote, bringing Blackie's wobbling cage to _No. 2_'s cage.

**Dr. Avt**ó****: " ... this morbidly obese bagpipe? He likes to eat sandwiches, and he sounds funny."

**Blackie**: 'It is a _Horse_ like me, but smaller. I saw _Horses_ like him, but this one sounded very _gruff_. His neighings squealed like that of a _Pig_. Yet he calls for "_semmitch_". Why?

**Shelby**: 'Oh, I **love** sandwiches, the most delicious food in the _World_! Grumbling belly of mine! Dear _Human_ sir, can I call for a _Sandwich_? Please?'

**Dr. Avt**ó****: "No."

**Shelby**: (_very sad_) 'Why not?'

**Dr.** **Avtó**: (_to himself_) "Normally I am very cruel, but ... " (_gets a tuna sandwich prepared by his servant, feeds Shelby_) " ... take it. And _be_ quiet!"

After a little combination of buttons, Blackie faces _Mr. Tatters_.

**Inky Tatters**: "Oh. A big _Earth_ _Pony_. Yet he looks dumb. Go on, _barbo_. (_tauntingly_) Sniff my snout with your nostril hair."

**Dr. Avt**ó****: "_Mélanos_, what do you think of this colt? He thinks like a _Human_, and gets very angrily easily."

**Inky**: "That's because of disgusting insulters like you, _Human_."

**Blackie**: 'He looks like one of those poor "_poni_" I had seen in a _Fair_. He does not even look like a colt to me. Even sounds like a _Human_ stallion, anyway!

**Inky**: "Now, _Human_, this _barbarian_ over here is convinced. What about **you**?"

**Dr. Avt********ó**********: "I'm just doing it for fun. Now, Blackie, talk to the _Pony_. It'll be nice."

**Inky**: "Don't underestimate me."

The doctor backed off, allowing the horse and the _Pony_ to have a short talk.

**Blackie**: "Why are you very loud and angry, all the time?"

**Inky**: (_anger reduced_) "I can't take it when _Ponies_ and _Humans_ dare ... er ... say bad things about my _Master_, _Princess Celestia_! She treats me very well, bro, and she is also the _Chief_ ... no ... _Great Mare_ of ... my _Herd_! All the _Ponies_ do what she says, and she knows everything! She also loves you very much! Now, whatcha say?"

**Blackie**: 'My _Master_ is also a good and loving _Master_, caring for me, feeding me, keeping me safe from any danger. But there are other _Masters_ who treat their _Horses_ badly: one fed his _Horse_ to a _trock_, where he is _toornd intoo gloo_. Another beat his _Horse_ and it dropped dead in a _BENG!_ But I have no time to talk about the other evil _Masters_.'

**Inky**: "So, _Krasty_ has visited your world as well, huh? But nevermind that. I'll share to ya some more when this ordeal's over, filthy _savo_."

**Blackie**: '_Human_, this _Horse_ is very strange, yet knowledgeable.'

Now, he faces Burr.

**Dr. Avtó**: "This is Burr, the _Horse_ who also thinks like a _Human_. He knows much more than this boy down there does."

**Burr**: (_gets up_) ' Ah, you. The _half-Yahoo_ . '

**Blackie**: 'I am not even a _Human_, am I? And why do you think _Humans_ are bad? You sound like one.'

**Burr**: ' No, seriously, _Houyhnhnnm_ . Not all _Humans_ are bad. Have not I told you about _Gyuhlvrf_ ? The _Good Human of the Western Ocean_, never did any harm, tried to understand us, just like your _Master_ did so to you but failed, alas . '

**Blackie**: 'That is because they do not understand what is going on in our minds. Whatever we say always sounds strange to them. Could we come back, and speak in their language, now that _those_ blue _Humans_ helped us understand it?'

**Burr**: ' Nay, my fellow _Houyhnhnnm_ . There is _no_ way to escape from this place . _Never_, my friend, _never_ . We might as well _go to __return to the First Mother_ from here . '

**Blackie**: 'I really wish we could do so.'

**Burr**: ' We cannot . The bars of the cages here are very strong, just look at what they had done to the _colt_ beside me . '

Inky raged again.

**Burr**: (_muttering, to himself_) ' Silly _colts_ . They never know who they really are . '

Then, he was electrocuted once more. Another scream. Another vain curse, all moaned from his hateful mouth.

**Burr**: ' Just look at this, _Burr-le-ki_ . Look . They would have killed him by now ... '

**Blackie**: '_Human_, this stallion is a good friend of mine.'

**Dr. Avt********ó**********: "Just call me '_Avto._'"

Blackie then meets the _Human_-eating _Horse_.

**Kynó**: 'Aaargh!' (_furiously attacks and bangs head at Cage, biting and screaming_) 'I want to kill that delicious _Human_! **You** are next, _Horse_!'

**Blackie**: (_terrified_) 'Wha- What ... is that monster? _Addor_, please ... take me **away** from _that_ creature!'

He is then taken towards _Hurr_.

**Hurr**: (_sniffs Blackie_)

**Blackie**: (_snorts_) 'Get away. I want to get out of this place!'

**Hurr**: "What's the matter?" (_sniffs_)

**Blackie**: (_snorts irritatingly_)

What about the _Unicorn_?

**White Streak**: 'You! Disgusting blue _Human_! I want to kill you.'

While the doctor backs away ...

**Blackie**: 'What is the matter? What dumb _Human_ put this white cone on your head, and shaved your poor tail?'

**White Streak**: 'What are those things?'

**Blackie**: (_sad, screaming_) '_Addor_! This poor stallion **is** a victim of _Human_ abuse! Can you save him?'

**Whitey**: 'No _Human_ has ever taken me, or even hurt me! I do not need any _Human_ to continue abusing me, that is what!'

And last of all ...

**Pếgasos**: (_sad,_ _respectful_) 'Greetings, lowly _Horse_. You are here to have a talk with me? About my wings, no doubt, boy?'

**Blackie**: 'Yes. What creature are you, though you look like a _Horse_?

**Pếgasos**: 'A flying horse, the _Colt of the Master of the Great Water, and of all Horses_. All _Horses_, including you, are His friends.'

**Blackie**: 'But what of all those _Humans_, if not the _Great Stallions and Mares_? Are not they also _Masters_ and _Great Horses_?'

**Pếgasos**: 'My friend, and my brother, they are less than Him. He, His always-and-ever-good-and-holy name is Lord Poseidon, is _their_ _Master_, too. He **is** the _Master_ of all _Masters_, and He rules all _Great Waters_. But Lord Zeus, His brother, is His _Master_, and mine too, and is _Master_ of everything. He and Lord Poseidon can also help you, my friend.'

**Blackie**: 'Are Lord Poseidon and Lord Zeus good _Masters_, too? And how can I go to them?'

**Pếgasos**: 'Yes, they are. But they have things and work to do, and there is no way that you can simply go to them very easily: Lord Zeus is above _Mountain_ _Olympus_, and He listens to the cries of _Humans_, not _Horses_. Lord Poseidon is in the _Great Waters_: I know that _Horses_ like you cannot even go down to Him. But, you can talk to Them. They **will** listen. Trust me.'

**Blackie**: 'I have to go now. I ... felt like it.'

**Pếgasos**: 'Then may Lord Poseidon, and Lord Zeus protect you, and bless you, my friend! May they do so! And may they lead your path well!'


End file.
